Five Weeks with Zombies
''"This time, there are no breaks. Only brains." ''-Tagline '''Five Weeks with Zombies '''is another game by Bolt. You visit a seemingly abandoned, but occupied mansion, and get sealed in for 5 weeks with a bunch of zombies from the Plants versus Zombies series after you. Story Following another setting of finding another abandoned building, this game takes place in the year of 2000, when Zomboss had figured out a way to bring zombies from the past, and future into present time due to some.. Craaazy time traveling nonesense. Bringing along one undead pal from each of his previous "visits" to different time periods, sealing you in this mansion, and ordering the undead pals he brought to kill you, you're forced to last 5 weeks in a mansion with a whole lot of brain eaters. Don't worry, the mansion is quite top-notch with stuff from the future all around! Are you ready? Mechanics Cameras Traditional cameras. Enough said. You can spy on the zombies through these. Camera list Cam A1 - A room with a large bucket shaped house with a graveyard around it, which has one telephone pole in the center of it. Buckethead Zombie and Gargantuar begin here. Seagull Zombie and Balloon Zombie can randomly appear here. The Hunter Zombie can also be here. Cam A2 - A dark area, with a fake night background, which has 4 graves with hands coming from them, one with a screen door, one with a dolphin, one with a balloon and one with a tryceratops skull. Screen Door Zombie, Dolphin Rider Zombie, Fossilhead Zombie and Balloon Zombie begin here. Seagull Zombie can randomly go here. The Excavator Zombie can also be here. Cam A3 - A simple mid-way area looking like a park area with a round-about, joining up with cams B1 and B3. Buckethead Zombie, Gargantuar, Screen Door Zombie, Jetpack Zombie Tomb Raiser Zombie, Seagull Zombie and Balloon Zombie and Breakdancer Zombie can appear here. Cam A4 - A big room with lots of different houses, 5 on the bottom, 4 on top. Tomb Raiser Zombie, Seagull Zombie, Chicken Wrangler Zombie, Jetpack Zombie, Imp Dragon, Bikini Zombie, Hunter Zombie, Excavator Zombie and Breakdancer Zombie all begin here, as well as Balloon Zombie on random occasions. The houses have lights on if the corresponding zombie is in. When they're gone, the lights are off. Cam B1 - The left hallway which has a stream of water down the center of it. Buckethead Zombie goes here, and Dolphin Rider Zombie can be seen going down here, on his dolphin, on the water. Excavator Zombie, Tomb Raiser Zombie, Fossilhead Zombie, Seagull Zombie, Imp Dragon, Bikini Zombie, Hunter Zombie and Balloon Zombie can also be here. A chicken can dash down here. Cam B2 - A corner near the left plasma door. Fossilhead Zombie, Seagull Zombie, Hunter Zombie, Chicken Wrangler Zombie, Buckethead Zombie, Tomb Raiser Zombie, Excavator Zombie, Jetpack Zombie, Bikini Zombie and Balloon Zombie can be here. Cam B3 - The right hallway which has a stream of water down the center of it. Screen Door Zombie goes here, and Dolphin Rider Zombie can be seen going down here, on his dolphin, on the water. Yet again, Balloon Zombie can be here, as well as Gargantuar, Imp Dragon and Seagull Zombie. A chicken can dash down here too. Cam B4 - A corner near the right plasma door. Screen Door Zombie, Hunter Zombie, Seagull Zombie, Chicken Wrangler Zombie, Excavator Zombie, Tomb Raiser Zombie, Balloon Zombie and Fossilhead Zombie can be here. Zombies moving in the cameras Enough said! They move while you're looking at them. Weeks Each week, the difficulty ramps up in activity, not just who is active. Who is active stays the same on what night it is, but the weeks increase how fast everyone goes and how many zombies are active. Plasma doors Technology from the future. Use these plasma doors to shut out all undead fools that approach. But use them for too long, said plasma door will shut off for 25 seconds. Neon lights Technology from the past. Use these to see if any of the undead fools are close to the plasma doors. Characters Buckethead Zombie The first undead member comes from the original game's first few levels. The Buckethead Zombie. Mr. Buckethead here will make a constant cycle around the mansion in a set pattern. He begins from Cam A1, and then from there, he goes to A3, B1, B2, and finally, the left door. Shut him out with the plasma doors to stop him. Moves starting from Week 1, Night 1. Screen Door Zombie The second undead member comes from the original game too, but comes in the second set of levels. Screen Door Zombie will act like a Buckethead Zombie for the right door, beginning at Cam A2, then moving to A3, B4, and then the right door. Shut him out with the plasma doors to stop him. Moves every week, starting from Night 1 each time. Dolphin Rider Zombie Dolphin Rider Zombie is the main threat of the zombie crew, hailing from the original game's third set of levels. Dolphin Rider Zombie acts like Foxy. Not checking on him at Cam A2 will cause him to rise out of the gravestone with his dolphin, and leave if not checked often enough, dashing down either B1 or B3, trying to get into your office. Thankfully, you can shut him out with the plasma door, sending him back to Cam A2. Moves starting from Week 1, Night 2. Balloon Zombie Balloon Zombie is not much of a threat, but commonly a joke from the fourth set of levels from the original game. He will randomly move to wherever he wants, in no set pattern, going where the air in the building guides the balloon on his back. If he does make it to a plasma door, DON'T PANIC. Just don't shut it! If you do, he will float over it, and kill you! Moves every week, starting from Week 1, Night 2. Gargantuar The titan of the zombies, Gargantuar, comes from the final set of levels in the original game. A titan of power, he will stomp heavily from A1, to A3 and then to B3. If he makes it to B3, shut the door! He will ignore the blindspot if you don't shut him out. If you shut him out, he will storm back to A1. Moves starting from Week 2, Night 3. Tomb Raiser Zombie Moving onto the zombies from the second game, we have the Tomb Raiser Zombie. You will not usually see him on the cameras, because, wherever he is, he will have a tombstone blocking the whole camera's view, requiring you to look longer to find out where he is. But when he leaves A4, he will go to A3, B1, B2, and then B4 before going to face the right plasma door where he is finally visible. Shut him out, and he's gone. Easy as that. Begins moving, starting from Week 1, Night 3. Seagull Zombie The second air based zombie, Seagull Zombie comes from the second game too. He acts as a combination of Gargantuar and Balloon Zombie. He will ignore the blindspots, and go wherever he pleases at random. Begins moving starting from Week 2, Night 1. Chicken Wrangler Zombie Chicken Wrangler Zombie is the top threat. He acts like 3 Foxy(s) in one with 2 chickens. Each chicken goes down a certain area while he's gone. One chicken goes down B1, the other goes down B2. They may be chickens, but they're still big threats. The Chicken Wrangler himself has a mind of his own. When he leaves A4, he will either go to B2 or B4, and approach the door closest to where he is. Shut him out, it's safer. Same goes for the chickens when they leave. Begins moving starting from Week 2, Night 4. Jetpack Zombie Jetpack Zombie acts like a passive Balloon Zombie, who has a set path, and doesn't kill you. What he does do, having experience with future technology, he will re-wire the plasma doors, and drain them of their power source, shutting them off for the rest of the night. When he leaves A4, he will go to A3, then B2, and trying at the right blindspot. Just don't shut the door. He'll leave if he knows he's welcomed. Begins moving starting from Week 2, Night 2. Imp Dragon The Imp Dragon is the stand-out oddball. All the other zombies are all huge compared to him. But with that, comes great hiding capability. Imp Dragon Zombie is completely hidden from all cameras himself, but the brighter the office is with red, the closer he is. When he leaves A4, he will go to B1 instantly, then B3. Shut both doors when the screen is about to go full red, and you're fine. Begins moving starting from Week 1, Night 5. Bikini Zombie Accounting as the first female zombie, Bikini Zombie is kinda weird and out of place. She starts at A4 like the rest of the second game zombies, and when she leaves, she will appear at one of the random blindspots. Shut her out, it's fine. Begins moving from Week 1, Night 2. As for her behaviour, it's the same as the Buckethead, except with A4 instead of A1. A4, B1, then B2. Hunter Zombie Oh god, hide your lights, the Hunter is here. He will sometimes enter your office and throw snowballs at the lights. If your plasma doors aren't shut near the light he's throwing at, your lights are down for the rest of the night. Begins moving starting Week 2, Night 2. As for his behaviour, he starts at A4, goes to A1, B1 then either B2 or B4 when he begins throwing snowballs at the light he's closest too. Excavator Zombie Sweet lord, HIDE YOUR DOORS. The Excavator is here. Sometimes appearing near either plasma doors, if you don't open it occasionally, he will literally SHOVEL IT OUT OF THE GROUND, disabling it! Enjoy! Begins moving starting from Week 3, Night 1. As for his behaviour, this shoveling menace starts at A4, heads to A2, B1, then either B3 or B4 where she tries to shovel up the plasma door he's closest too. Breakdancer Zombie This zombie is a solely support role. Every hour, he will spin himself like a tornado, making all zombies the same location he's at go to their next location instantly. Begins moving starting from Week 2, Night 4. When he leaves A4, he will go to A3. THEN. He will head to either blindspot. Shut him out with the door! But.. If he spins near the door, he will break in, and kill you. Timing is key to beat the breakdancer. Fossilhead Zombie This zombie, hailing from the dinosaur era, means business. Unlike the other zombies from the second game, this fossil bearing undead scoundrel starts at A2 and makes a cycle from A2 to B1, B4, the right blindspot, back to B1, B2, the left blindspot, and then he heads back to A2. Simply block him out with the plasma doors. His fossil head isn't strong enough. Begins moving starting from Week 1, Night 4. Trivia *Originally some of the cast were not meant to be the chosen zombies right now, and some were different. **Buckethead Zombie was originally going to be Basic Zombie. **Screen Door Zombie was originally going to be Disco Zombie. **Dolphin Rider Zombie was originally going to be the Zomboni. **Tomb Raiser Zombie was originally going to be Explorer Zombie. **Seagull Zombie was originally going to be the Swashbuckler Zombie. **Jetpack Zombie was originally going to be the Bug Bot Imp. **Imp Dragon was originally going to be Jester Zombie **Bikini Zombie was originally going to be Surfer Zombie. Category:Games